Textile fabrics have been treated with silicon containing compositions to impart soil-repellent and soil-release properties thereto. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,716,517 and 3,716,518 to Pittman et al disclose silicon copolymers which contain at least one monomer capable of imparting oleophobic properties and at least one monomer capable of imparting hydrophilic properties to textile fabrics. The oleophobic monomer is a silane which contains a terminal perfluoroalkyl group of from 3 to 18 perfluorinated carbon atoms. The hydrophilic monomer is a silane which contains two or more alkylene oxide groups in which the alkylene groups contain from 2 to 6 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,685 to Caldwell et al describes a process for imparting soil-resistance to fabric by coating the fabric with a solution containing a polymeric acid having --COOH, --SO.sub.3 H and/or --PO.sub.4 H.sub.2 groups.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,249 to Marco describes a process for imparting soil release and durable press characteristics to textile materials containing linear polyester fibers which comprises applying a composition containing an aminoplast textile resin, a textile resin catalyst and a synthetic acid emulsion polymer to the textile material and thereafter curing the textile resin.
Thus, one of the advantages of this invention is that the silylated organic polymers will crosslink to form hydrophilic coatings on textile fibers or fabrics treated therewith. The hydrophilic property improves the comfort of the textile fabrics by wicking away body perspiration. Moreover, the silylated organic polymers of this invention improve soil release properties of textile fabrics during laundering. Furthermore, the silylated organic polymers of this invention impart resistance to soil redeposition to textile fabrics treated therewith during laundering. In certain applications textile fabrics treated with these silylated organic polymers exhibit permanent press properties.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide silylated organic polymers. Another object of this invention is to provide silylated organic polymers which may be applied to textile fabrics to provide resistance to soiling. A further object of this invention is to provide silylated organic polymers which may be applied to textile fabrics to impart hydrophilic properties thereto.